A wide band gap semiconductor device can for example be a power semiconductor device that comprises silicon carbide (SiC). Such a power semiconductor device can be a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) or a diode, for example.
In an off-state of a wide band gap semiconductor device, a space charge zone can propagate in a drift zone of the wide band gap semiconductor device. Some wide band gap semiconductor devices may be susceptible to specific external events like ionization, cosmic radiation and/or cosmic radiation caused streamers, which can lead to a malfunction of the component. A said specific external event may cause a generation of charge carriers and lead to an avalanche breakdown of the wide band gap semiconductor device. It may be desired to obtain more robust wide band gap semiconductor devices. There may be a demand to provide concepts for wide band gap semiconductor devices with improved robustness, and/or increased reliability, and/or increased life time.